Conventional combustors, such as turbomachine combustors, include a variety of apertures which aid the combustor in performing its designed functions. For example, combustors can include cross-fire apertures for enhancing firing, and mixing and dilution apertures for providing air to the combustion chamber.
Due to the temperature and pressure conditions within combustors, these apertures are frequently reinforced. Conventionally, these apertures are reinforced using a reinforcing sleeve which is applied to the aperture and welded in place.
The geometry of the reinforcing sleeve results in a high temperature gradient on the reinforcing sleeve during operation of the combustor, which can cause the sleeve to fail. Further, welding the sleeve effectively can be difficult due to limited access to the aperture.